Riff-Offs
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Hi, this is a collection of one-shots, but with a twist. They are all riff-offs. I own nothing. Nods to Bechloe, who are my OTP, and hopefully, Staubrey and possibly some Jaubrey. ANTI-JECA! I own nowt. T 4 some swearing.
1. Demi Lovato

"The category is... Demi Lovato, past to present."

"So, any Demi Lovato song? At all?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah, anything." Chloe smiles

"Okay, then." She says before Jesse runs into the centre.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever __did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I __want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I-_

Beca runs into the centre, and makes the zip motion to stop him. She looks directly at Chloe as she sings

_I will love you_  
_Like I've never been hurt_  
_Run through fire for you_  
_Like I've never been burned_  
_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_  
_Gonna give it all I've got_  
_I will love you_  
_I will love like I've never been hurt_

_You set fire to ashes_  
_You fought through the darkness_  
_And brought me back to life, you brought me back to life_

_So-_

A Harmonic stands in front of her, and makes the motion, stopping her mid-song.

_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me _  
_give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_

"Don't think you can make that sort of gesture without getting a response." Chloe whispers threateningly at Beca while the Harmonic carries on singing.

_Oh_,_ yeah yeah_  
_On Sunday, you _  
_went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love-_

This time it's Donald that interrupts.

_love songs,  
__What good is a love song,  
____What good is_ a love song  
Without the love

_Why are you singing me love songs,  
__What good is_ a love song,  
_What good is_ a love song without the love  
Why are we acting like lovers,  
We don't know each other  
Even though we used to rule the world

_Why are you sing me love songs  
____What good is_ a love song,  
A love song without the- 

"Payback time, Mitchell" Chloe whispers, before running into the centre. She walks up to Donald, and makes the motion, silencing him. She points to a stunned Beca.

_the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_  
_Sing to me, I know you're there_  
_You could my sanity_  
_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_  
_Your words are like a whisper coming through_  
_As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_  
_Feel so close, I know you're there_  
_Ohhhh Nightingale_  
_Sing to me, I know you're there_  
_'Cause baby you're my sanity_  
_You bring me peace, sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my Nightingale, oh_

Chloe walks back at the end of the song, smug.

"Okay, Beale, explain yourself." Beca demands.

"Simple, Mitchell. You cannot sing a romantic song directly to me, activating my toner, and not expect me to sing you something back."

"Fair point. Well played, madam."

"Why, thank you."

"But, quite honestly, I think I'd prefer a different kind of, what did you call it? A 'response'?"

"That can be arranged." Chloe grins, before grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her towards her dorm room.


	2. TV Themes

"The category it TV themes!" Justin yelled.

A Harmonic wasted no time in running to the centre.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_  
_ Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._  
_ It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
_ When_

Benji makes the zip motion with his hands and cuts her off.

_When I think about the days_  
_there is something of a haze about it._  
_When we said we'd never change_  
_well, we never stopped to think about it._

_It all the time  
I'm givin' wings to an angel  
(on the wings of an angel)  
Now we gotta learn to fly._

"Stace, you watch Wingin' It?" Asks Aubrey.

"Yeah, I may have had a crush on Brittany. What can I say? I have a thing for tall, hot blondes." She says, kissing Aubrey on the cheek.

"Watch yourself around me, then!" Fat Amy teases.

"Beca, did you watch it?" Asks Chloe.

"Yeah, but only like, one episode." Beca replies.

"Crush? C'mon, everyone has one."

"Jane." Beca mutters, blushing.

"The tall, beautiful, smart, funny ginger? My complete opposite!" Chloe laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Now let's get back to the dorms, and I'll prove I'm hotter than her."

Beca smiles, and grabs Chloe's hand as they walk back to the dorms.

"Did Beca just... smile?" Aubrey asks, unsure.

"Now, Bree, be nice, or I won't put out." Stacie warns.

"Please, you couldn't stay away." Aubrey smirks, and kisses her, followed by cat-calls and whistles. "C'mon, let's go." She says, as she takes a still stunned Stacie's hand and drags her towards her dorm room.


	3. Aly & AJ (pre name-change)

**A/N~ Hi, sorry for the wait... I have a weird obsession with Aly and AJ (a.k.a. 78Violet) at the moment, and I couldn't think of a good category, but if you comment with one, I'll attempt to make a riff off out of it. I own nothing. Including Aly & AJ. I swear I've been through this. Multiple times.**

"The category is Aly & AJ, pre name change!" Justin yells.

Chloe runs into the centre, locking eyes with Beca.

_I didn't know what was in store._  
_When I walked right through the door._  
_Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare._  
_I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

_I remember the night you said,_  
_"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end._  
_Would we be more than friends?_  
_Yet little did I_

Jesse mutters "Ice Princess" and charges into the centre, silencing Chloe.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself_  
_Who do I_

A laughing Harmonic puts him out of his misery.

_I spotted you  
Hangin' out with someone new  
Come on dude I can't believe who  
Did it hurt oh yes it hurt  
But not as much as I thought it would  
Guess it's time for me_

Aubrey winks at Stacie and squeezes her hand before running into the centre and making the zip motion, silencing the Harmonic.

_me_  
_When I need you most_  
_Day and night_  
_You're by my side_  
_Protecting me_  
_When I feel like crashing down_  
_You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far  
'Cause_

Whenever  
Wherever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight  
With all your

Jesse runs back in, and makes the motion. Aubrey huffs and walks back towards Stacie, who takes Aubrey into her outstretched arms, and whispers "we can still win." Then she laughs. Jesse is pointing at Beca as he sings. Again.

_your love_

_They don't see_  
_You're right where I want you and I think_  
_You could be_  
_Something that's more than expected_  
_Why let this go  
All the way down from here  
I'm_

_Here you go again_  
_Doubting yourself_  
_For no good reason_  
_You're listening to someone else_

_They don't see_  
_You're right where I want you and I think_  
_You_

Beca looks at Chloe, pleading. She nods and whispers, "let him down gently, and remember, you're mine." Beca nods, and runs into the centre. Jesse looks at her, hopeful, before she makes the motion and starts singing. His face falls.

_you get the picture?_  
_I don't return your e-mails_  
_IM or your texts_  
_Messages are getting boring fast_  
_I try to be careful with my words_

_You're all over me, suffocating_  
_I need to breathe_  
_Doorbells ringing_  
_CD you sent won't stop singing_  
_How's that for being careful with words_  
_Careful, careful_

_No more flowers at my door_  
_I've started to ignore_  
_The smell of mouldy petals_  
_I must confess you're desperate_  
_To get my attention_  
_Shoppers we are closing, please go home_  
_I try to be careful with my words_

_You're all over me  
Suffocating  
I need to breathe  
Doorbells ringing  
CD you sent  
Won't stop singing  
I was so careful I ran out of words_

The Bellas cheered for their captain, but then looked to Justin, as if they were waiting for something.

"You got the words right this time." He smiles. "The Bellas win!"

They cheer again.

Beca kisses Chloe at the same time that Stacie kisses Aubrey. The couples walk off, leaving a very dejected looking Jesse and Donald behind.

**A/N ~ For anyone confused about the whole Ice Princess thing, that wasn't me being random, the song "No One" by Aly & AJ was used in the soundtrack for the movie Ice Princess.**


End file.
